Roses
by FairyWorld
Summary: about a girl named melinda coming out and talking about how important it is


Roses

By Alicia Quinn

My name is Melinda. I am your average typical straight A student as they say. But, that's not all. I'm also a lesbian which isn't a good thing at my school. As they you only have one chance in your life. Here you only have one chance to live. It all started when I turned fourteen I was a very shy girl from a small town where kids were not really that nice. I was "out" about myself to many others and some didn't take it seriously, instead they made jokes and teased about me which commonly did hurt inside. Others took it extremely seriously like the next day in class I hear this:

"GSA meeting today after school pronto", the lady on the intercom said.

"GSA what is that!!" some kid in my class yelled.

"Go Strike", Seth said.

"Ha-ha funny that's not what it means," Claire said.

"WE know we were just joking. I mean who would join that group. You know nobody would ever join that", Devin said rolling his eyes with that evil look.

"I would. I mean why be discriminative about your peers. Do you have a problem with being friends with those that are gay or lesbian or bi? If so I think you all should really keep it to yourselves because sometimes it does hurt others that are. And if you really can't handle that then why not go to a different school or be more respectful for others. Yeah we may be different but we are people and we all have our differences in one way or another and you can't change that. Even if you tried you couldn't. I know this for a fact." I said standing up for myself.

After that the class was pretty silent. Nobody really talked to me that day or made fun of it. Then the announcements came on at the end of the day and I'm going to the meeting now.

We first went around and told our names. There were about seven of us and more. Most of them knew me and others got to know me a lot better.

"Ok for those of you that doesn't know me. My name is Melinda Clearly and I would like to change how this school runs. First of all many students think it's funny to make fun of differences. I think that's pathetic. So, basically these students are saying you are different you are not accepted. We need to change this somehow. Therefore, you see someone belittling some one else you would probably stand up for them as I know now. I know how hard it maybe to come out to your folks and your community. But I have a little something to keep you that I'm always going to be here for you all and here it is:

Acceptance is one of the hardest things in life. You have to strive for it. And if it wasn't for me I don't think any of you would be out by now. As it may seem most of you are struggling to "come out" to your folks and friends. I have a much easier way of that. You have to think am I really this do I want people to know and am I ready for the homophobia I might experience from some people. Number one thing to know when coming out because if you express that you are sad and that you don't like what they are doing, Which is true but you cant tell on every person unless they are threatening you or another person, then you can tell but if they are harassing you and nobody is doing anything about it come see me or another teacher and we will do something because as of today our school has made a rule that there is no discrimination, harassment, and bullying accepted or tolerated in this school thus far. We must teach these students that it is wrong to tease others. And give them a piece of our hearts. And teach others that when the time is right and they are ready to come out we will always be by there side, because some parents are not accepting of there teens who are and will either hit them or kick them out. Which I think is the most hurtful. That is why we have those who are willing to take them in if parents are not accepting. And we are prepared for the homophobia of others. We can make a difference.

"Wow Melinda you are so amazing. Are you ever going to become a mentor? Because I really think your ideas and commitment to this is great and you can teach others a lot about themselves that they did not know and how they can change the world", Stanley said.

"Maybe, it could work well in some cases I guess I could for younger teens that are having a hard time coming out and expressing there feelings to there family and those around them. That can be especially hard if your parents are to religious. These people I call the Church saviors. They try to save you because you're different and being gay is not a sin by the way. If it was the world would be a different place then it is today. If you know what I mean", I said.

"Yeah we do. Anyways, Melinda you weren't there for English but we have to write a poem and if you have any really good ideas you should write about them ok", Tanya said.

Writing a poem great at least it's not my weakness public speaking but writing is great. I would get to class early and get ready for class LOL.

"Well, well class you know what today is. Today we are going to read our poems", Mrs. Staff said.

"Yeah I know and do you think I care no because most of these poems/poetry has been non effective. If it could be reality I think it would be more fun and most of us would be in this class but since you have to give us a boring assignment I think it would be best if we explain our poems to the class", I told her in that angry tone.

"Ok, Mrs. Clearly if you think you can do so well why don't you go and explain to the class you poem", she said back.

"Ok, class this is a poem by me (Melinda Clearly):

Roses

By Melinda Clearly

Don't hurt me, as those waves wonder past me

I felt this prick as if the pain was getting deeper

Her eyes shattered as the cold wind came across her

He sunk into a dark room with no one by his side

And as I looked into the valleys I see this one not two but one rose waiting for one heart to break and shatter or until it came alive again

And as I picked that flower a sense of relief came to my mind

Aroma aligned the room and you could feel her touch on your skin

Then I pulled a petal off and it started to die down

I then heard silence and when I turned around to see what was wrong it was like in the beginning no life int that flower just blackness of deep sadness

All of sudden she talked to her and he looked at him

The room went bright but this time the valley was full of colorful flowers all around

It was happy

The place was just such a peaceful place to be.

And as he ran through the grass they fell

And when she went into a deep sleep her eyes flickered

When she awoke she felt as if she had turned into a different person over night but actually it was just her feeling awoken by that aroma that had some touch to want them to wake up

He looked up and as he crawled out from the grass he to felt something was different

They were home a place they would never want to leave once again.

Now do you believe me?" I asked.

"Yes, I think we all do. It's about how one girl is striving for acceptance by her peers", Steve said.

"How one guy is fighting for his life even though he hides his pain from others that don't know how he feels about others", Tina said.

"Yeah and its about how one person feels good about coming out from the closest away from that dark alley into a world that accepts them for who they are not what. And how it doesn't matter where you're coming from we are all accepted as one." Joe said.

"Exactly, but mostly it's about a love-hate-tragedy that has all the concepts of coming of age and feeling safe at school and at home no matter what others think", I said

"Damn, you are so good at this. I think she has a point Mrs. Staff. Melinda is trying to tell us that it is not good to belittle your peers because of there differences it is only good to accept them for who they are and not put them down in any way that is harmful to them", Cherry said.

"Thank You for that comment Cherry. Now, Melinda I am very pleased to hear that you are able to change this school for a difference. Do you mind seeing me after class? I would like to talk to you about a poetry/Literature program for students your age and all is welcome if you would like to join", Mrs. Staff told the class.

"Hey Melinda nice poem in class it really touched my heart", said Holly. Man was that a long day I thought I could never have done it but with the help of my friends I made it through this long good day. I got two gay friends Beth and Alicia oh are they beautiful together. They are really a great couple get along real well and doesn't smack talk to other people like some do in my school. I wonder what tomorrow going to be like in class.

"Alright class we today are going to tell a story a personal one that we ourselves have made up", Mrs. Staff said.

"Um Mrs. Staff may I go first", said Alicia.

"Yes you may since you been waiting so patiently", said Mrs. Staff.

Okay my name is Alicia and today I'm going to talk about my wonderful girlfriend Beth. Beth you are the most talented, sweet, kind, caring, and loving girl I've ever met. I have to say we met one day and fell in love. Wouldn't you? Couldn't you? O yes you can it's called love at first site if you two didn't know that. We met on the fourth of july. It was beautiful outside of course cause there were fireworks. And sparklers cannot forget those. We acted like fairies. Yes magical creatures with odd minds. Or strange but so what does that really have to matter no. Anyways Beth style is Beth because she don't lable herself cuse it ain't nesscary. I'm unique like that really means anything to you but that dosen't matter. Just because I go for personality dosent mean it's a bad thing And I would really like to thank Melinda for helping us through the hard times in life now back to you Melinda. O by the way that was my words.

"Your gonna make me cry. It was so nice. I love you baby", said Beth.

" I love you to. Like more then 50 flights 2 Hawaii. Like going on a cruise or a vacation for a week. I love you and I miss you when you go away but I kno ur always here for me no matter what. No matter how far or less away we may live from each other. We always do see each other somehow someway.", said Alicia

Well thank you Alicia I really apprieciete it. Hello again my names Melinda I live in Parkwaters fall, California. The school I go to is Lousiville high. Not your average high school I say I think its full of haters which is true because many people do get hurt. And I don't want you to say shut up or this or that because it don't matter to me of course. I will tell you I am a lesbian. This may affect some of you but for the most of us it dosen't I hope. And if it does oh well good bye. Thank you", I said.


End file.
